


Liftbe zárva

by marysidehouse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, HookedQueen, Oneshot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Regina és Hook bent ragadnak a könyvtár liftjében. Vicces történet Regina szemszögéből. 18 éven felülieknek... érthető okokból. #HookedQueen Erotikus  egyperces.





	Liftbe zárva

Emma csak annyit bírt kinyögni, hogy _sajnálom_ , majd teljes erejéből betaszított a liftbe a kalózzal karöltve. Mikor aztán csinálhattam volna valamit már késő volt, bezárt minket. Már csak azt az erős mágiahullámot éreztem, mikor lezárta a liftet a vérével. Kijátszott, győzött és nem tehettem semmit.

– Remek, pont Önnel akartam beszorulni egy liftbe, Őfelsége – mondta hirtelen gúnyosan Hook, miközben minden erejével azon volt, hogy felfeszítse a lift ajtaját.

– Hiába erőlködsz, Kalóz, Emmának volt annyi esze, hogy vérmágiával zárjon be minket, szóval csak ő vagy a Daliás softball csapat valamelyik tagja engedhet ki... mondjuk Henry... de, mint tudjuk most mind épp hőst játszanak és eszükben sincs kiengedni minket, hogy esetleg megállítsuk őket, szóval jobb ha beletörődsz – mondtam szarkasztikusan, mire Hook fintorgott egyet.

– Miért nem használsz mágiát? – kérdezte sürgető hangnemben és ezzel együtt le is tegezett.

– A vérmágia melyik részét nem értetted? – kérdeztem idegesen és közben csóváltam a fejem.

– A nyavalyás életbe – sziszegte Hook, majd tárcsázta volna Emmát, de a telefonja nem működött. Én is elővettem gyorsan az enyém és az sem működött.

– Leszívta az akkumulátort... ügyes – mondtam dühösen, majd a falhoz vágtam a mobilomat. Egy pillanatra lehunytam a szemem és próbáltam megnyugodni, de képtelen voltam, főleg, hogy a Kalóz fel s alá kezdett járkálni az alig másfél négyzetméteres liftben.

– A pokolba már, megállnál? – csattantam fel végül.

– Van esetleg jobb ötleted? – kérdezte, majd az ép kezével egy hatalmasat vágott a falba. Látszott rajta, hogy azonnal megbánta, mivel fájdalmasan a mellkasához szorította szinte rögtön.

– Fejezd be, ettől nem lesz semmi sem jobb. Maradj csendben és hagyj gondolkodni – kértem, mire fintorgott egyet és leült a földre. Én felnéztem és észrevettem, hogy van egy vészkijárat a liften, de mikor felágaskodtam, hogy lenyissam a csapóajtót, Emma mágiája szinte áramütésként érte a testem és összerogytam, egyenesen rá Hookra.

– A véres pokolba... ha akar tőlem valamit... Királynő, elég ha mondja, nem kell leszakítani a májamat... bár kitudja, lehet keményen szereti – mondta szemtelenül Hook és a fenekemre csúsztatta a kezét.

– Fejezd már be te bunkó – csattantam fel és amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam lemásztam róla, majd hozzátettem – Emma a vészkijáratot is levédte, megcsapott a mágiája.

– Pedig már kezdtem örülni... egyébként pedig úriember vagyok – vigyorodott el Hook.

– Tényleg? Na és melyik birodalomban? – vágtam vissza, mire még szélesebben kezdett vigyorogni.

– Mindegyikben – mondta végül és rám kacsintott. Én felhúztam a szemöldököm és próbáltam természetesen viselkedni, annak ellenére, hogy éreztem, az arcom elvörösödik. Áldottam a szerencsém, hogy reggel kicsivel több sminket használtam, mint szoktam. – _Talán nem veszi észre_ –gondoltam, majd neki dőltem én is a lift falának.

– Szóval... Regina, most, hogy itt ragadtunk, úgy hiszem, ez egy tökéletes alkalom arra, hogy megismerjük egymást... kicsit jobban – mondta kétértelműen és a szemembe nézett volna, ha hagytam volna neki.

– Neked Polgármesterasszony... vagy Őfelsége, esetleg Miss Mills vagyok, de semmiképp sem Regina... Kalóz – mondtam önérzetesen.

– Csak, hogy tisztázzuk... Regina... én pedig Hook kapitány vagyok vagy esetleg Killian, de semmiképpen sem csak a Kalóz – mondta cinikusan és továbbra is Reginának szólított.

– Sajnálom, számomra akkor is csak a Kalóz maradsz – makacskodtam, mire hirtelen az állam alányúlt és vadul megcsókolt. Menekülni próbáltam, de gyengéden a hátamhoz nyomta a kampóját, így ha megmozdultam volna, nagy eséllyel felnyársaltam volna magam. – _Ügyes trükk_ – gondoltam, de a világért sem csókoltam volna vissza.

– Ne makacskodj ’Gina, te is akarsz engem – búgta a fülembe, én pedig megcsóváltam a fejem.

– Nem, tévedsz – suttogtam és magam sem értettem miért, de elgyengült a hangom. Nekem, a mindig magabiztos, Ex- Gonosz Királynőnek.

– Én sosem tévedek kedvesem – mondta érzékien és közben a nyakamat kezdte csókolgatni. Akaratlanul felnyögtem ahogy végigcsókolta a puhabőrt a nyakamon, egyre csak haladva a dekoltázsom felé.

– Mondtam, hogy nem tévedek – mondta, majd a szemembe nézett mielőtt a melleim közé nem csókolt volna. Ekkor már nem ellenkeztem, lassan elkezdtem kigombolni a blúzomat, majd az egyik sarokba vágtam. Hook megnyalta a szájat szélet, majd a szájába vette az egyik mellbimbómat, míg a másikat a kezével ingerelte. Hátrahajtottam a fejem és tűrtem édes kínzását.

– Mi lenne, ha most hagynánk az előételt és rátérnék a főételre? – suttogtam, mikor már sürgetővé vált a kéj, ami elöntött a lábaim között. Hook bólintott, majd egy gyors mozdulattal feltűrte a szoknyámat és letépte rólam a csipke bugyimat.

– Hé, ez egy drága darab volt – mondtam önérzetesen, de nem hagyott sok időt ilyesmire, mivel gyorsan letolta a nadrágját és egy határozott lökéssel belém hatolt. Hangosan felnyögtem és belekapaszkodtam a nyakába. Gyorsan mozgott bennem és közben az egyik szabad kezemmel izgatni kezdtem a csiklómat. Átjárt a kéj és abban a pillanatban semmi más nem érdekelt, csak az, hogy elélvezzek. Hook néhány lökés között az ajkamra tapasztotta a sajátját és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdett. Végül, mikor már neki is közeledett a vég, egyre hevesebben kezdett bennem mozogni, én pedig egyre hangosabban kiabáltam a nevét, ahogy én is egyre közelebb értem a csúcshoz.

– Killian... ne hagyd abba – nyögtem végül hangosan, mikor felértem a csúcsra. Neki sem kellett sok, pár vadabb lökés után belém élvezett. Egy darabig csendben élveztük azt, amit egymástól kaptunk... majd ezt a kínos csendet, néhány percen át tartó heves csókolózás zárta. Csak akkor rebbentünk szét, mikor Emma és a Daliás família többi tagja fintorogva állt, a már nyitott lift ajtó előtt...

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett dobjatok egy lájkot és írjátok meg kommentben a véleményetek.


End file.
